


Tempting the dragon

by Linaloe



Series: Tempting the dragon, luring the cowboy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: After being away for a couple of weeks, Jesse comes back to get some well deserved rest. But he just wants to play with his favourite archer.





	Tempting the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some shameless smut... I don't know how I ended up with this instead.
> 
> I have never played the game, so everything I know about the fandom and the characters is from some of the comics, reading fics and talking with friends! If I somehow messed up something, I apology in advance and would gladly fix it.
> 
> It's not beta-read, and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistake is my own :)

It was ass in the night when Jesse finally managed to leave the meeting and go to his room. He had been reporting back to Jack after a few weeks out, and it had taken way longer than he expected, but he could have three free days to rest before going back to work, which he intended to enjoy.

Opening the door carefully, he entered the space, closing it again silently. He waited a few seconds until his eyes adapted to the darkness, so he could move without hitting anything.

He walked slowly, approaching the sofa where an asleep Hanzo had been waiting for him for hours, when he had told him his ETA was not this late.

“Damn, darling, I'll have to hear you in the morning about your sore neck,” he chuckled to himself, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Passing an arm under his legs, and the other supporting his back, he took Hanzo carefully with him, placing his head against his neck.

It still surprised him that he had become so used to his presence that even carrying him around the small apartment to their shared bedroom didn't wake him up. He could always remember how way back even breathing a bit harder would make the archer open his eyes, awaken from his sleep.

Placing him down in his side of the bed, Hanzo grumbled something in his dream, accommodating himself against the pillow. Sighing happily at the sight, Jesse soon undressed himself, throwing out his clothes to the floor, knowing too well that Hanzo could be upset about it in the morning. But he was tired and just wanted to sleep now, so, covering himself with the blankets, he snuggled against Hanzo, smiling softly when he surrounded him with his arms, looking for him in his sleep. Closing his eyes, he let himself be drowned by his own tiredness, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

  
Jesse stretched in the bed, light filling the room and a soft breeze coming from the window over the bed. He was sure Hanzo had left it open before leaving for work, knowing how he loved waking up with some fresh air in his face. He smiled to himself for it, remembering how he had noticed the kiss the archer had placed in his forehead before leaving, allowing him to sleep some more.

Sitting up, he glanced around, grinning at the sight of his clothes put away in the hamper, finding Hanzo's clothes from yesterday folded over the dresser, so he could use them when he returned from his day of work. Looking at it, an idea started to form in his mind.

A wolfish grin expanding in his face, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prep himself. If he was lucky -and he always was- his preparations would come in handy.

Walking naked to the room, he dried with the towel he had taken in the bathroom, deciding to go for a late breakfast before starting with his plan. Going to the dresser, he grabbed Hanzo's hoodie, burying his nose in them to inhale his smell. He detected the clean smell of the detergent they used in the quarters' laundry, and the wood oil Hanzo liked to use to clean and maintain the collection of traditional bows he had. Who would have thought he was that nerdy.

According to Genji, wooden bows didn't need to be oiled that much, but his brother used to do it when he was stressed back in Hanamura, so if he had been taking care of his bows the previous day, he must have been worried then.

Smiling, he put on a pair of pants of his own, since he was taller than Hanzo, and one of his white shirts, pulling down immediately Hanzo's dark blue hoodie. It was a bit short on his wrists, so he rolled the sleeves up. Not like he cared, it was comfy and warm, and he could smell Hanzo wherever he went today.

Going to the living room, he grabbed his bag from where he had left it close to the door. Taking out his gun with him he left the room, heading for the common kitchen, finding it already occupied.

“Howdy, partners,” he saluted at Genji and Tracer, who were sitting in one of the tables.

“Hey, McCree, I heard you arrived yester... why are you wearing my brother's hoodie?” he started to ask, interrupting himself when he turned back and watched the gunslinger.

“McCree! You are back!” Lena jumped in the air to give him a hug, jumping back to her place in just a second. “Shut up, Genji, he looks cute!”

Jesse, who had gone to the pantry to grab something to eat, came back to the table and sat in front of him, a pervy grin widening his lips while opening the package of food.

“You know what, I don't want to know. Weirdo,” said Genji, looking at Jesse with a mix of a frown and a disgusted face.

“Aww! Don't listen to him, Jesse, you look awesome. I'm sure Hanzo will love seeing you with that,” she winked at him, understanding the grin he had perfectly. She had been weeks afar from her girlfriend too, and have come back to work wearing her scarves. Mostly to cover the love bites of her neck, but the feeling was the same.

“Ugh, I'd prefer NOT knowing what or what not you do, thanks,” grunted Genji, going back to his lunch.

“Well, I'm goin' to go and take care of my gun, it's have been a while since it got cleaned,” said Jesse getting up and winking back at Tracer, chuckling while leaving the room.

“Why everything you say have to sound that dirty!” protested Genji, Tracer laughing at him.

Walking through the corridors he soon reached the armory, which was connected to the training room, where he saw Hanzo sparring with one of the dummies, the others scattered around the room working on their own.

He made sure to stay in his line of sight, grabbing the cleaning tools to take care of Peacekeeper. He had done it so many times that he didn't need to look at what he was doing, dismantling it while keeping his eyes glued at Hanzo, observing him move, his muscles stretching and glistering with the thin layer of sweat he was covered in. He knew well how that body felt under his hands, and he could not wait to have him under him again. Or over him, he was not picky.

As if he felt his eyes roaming over his body, Hanzo stopped his routine and spinned around, finding him in no time. Even from the distance Jesse noticed how his breath hitched and his eyes widened. Locking his eyes with his, he let a lazy, knowing smile appear in his face, making it bigger when Hanzo frowned at him, a blush reddening even more his face.

He took a step in his direction when Jack called for him from the other side of the training room. Grinning at him now, Jesse waved his goodbye when Hanzo went in the opposite direction, amused at his angry face.

“Boy, this is gonna be fun,” he murmured to himself, going back to clean his gun.

Finishing a while later, he checked the time. Earlier in his room he had seen Hanzo had noted in the pad he kept close to the sofa a meeting with Jack in his office around midday, so he decided to match that with the moment he would want to go out and smoke one of his cigars.

Putting everything back in place, Peacekeeper shiny and clean again, he grabbed his things and went to the door that opened to the small patch of green behind Jack's office. It was afar than the other doors that led to the exterior, and if it had been any other time he could have picked any of those to smoke. But he wanted that particular place.

He finally arrived, hearing muffled voices coming from Jack's office, so he and Hanzo were already inside. Grinning to himself, he punched the code to open the door, beeping and opening a couple of seconds later. Squeezing his eyes at the sudden shine in his face, he went towards the rail that protected the small, natural balcony.

He knew if he turned around he could only see his reflection in the glass protecting the office, but whoever was inside could have a perfect view of the balcony. So he pretended to just be there enjoying the view, taking a cigar out of his pocket, and the lighter from the other.

Even if he couldn't see, he noticed a pair of eyes stuck in his back. He imagined Jack would be sitting with his back to the window, so Hanzo would have a plain view of it. Deciding to put a little show, he pulled up his arms, stretching his back and his neck, the rim of the hoodie getting up with the movement, showing his skin.

He could swear he noticed daggers been thrown from the office at his direction, a heated glare roaming over his body. He felt proud of himself, a shit-eating grin plastered in his face. Pulling down the hoodie, he put his hands in the pockets, the cigar secured between his lips. His fingers touched something inside the pockets, and taking it out he found it was one of Hanzo's hair bows.

Running his fingers through is hair, he decided to use it. He had left his hair grow for a while, and Hanzo apparently loved it. So he pulled it in a low ponytail, tying it with the bow.

He finished his cigar a little while after that, his mission there finished. His stomach was rumbling with hunger again, since he had missed the proper breakfast and only had a snack. Entering the base again, he went towards the kitchen, decided to make a decent lunch for himself, even if the hour had passed already. He could use the energy later for sure.

“Well, it seems like you two had been sneakin' out of your duty,” he said when he saw Tracer and Genji in the kitchen again.

“Hey love! If you are hungry there are some leftovers in the fridge” said Tracer, smiling at him.

“Awesome, thanks,” he opened it, finding the container. Taking it out, he put it in the microwave to warm it up.

“McCree, what the hell did you do to my brother? He has been fuming the whole day,” grunted Genji, an eyebrow raised.

“Nothin',” he said with his best innocent face. “Yet.”

“Oh boy,” giggled Tracer. “At least you have three free days, try not to break yourselves.”  
  
“Ugh, why can't I keep my mouth shut,” protested Genji, rubbing a hand over his face. Getting up, he collected his things, before leaving the kitchen murmuring to himself.

“It's so easy to upset him,” jocked Tracer, watching Jesse collect his food and sitting in front of her. “How was your mission anyway?”

He tried the food first, a pork stew that tasted like heaven after a couple of weeks eating just rations. “Good, we collected the data we needed, I suppose Winston is workin' to decipher it.”

“Did you... did you see him?” She asked, lowering her voice.

“Yeah... he was there, watchin' from the distance,” he murmured, moving the few bites left around the container. “He didn't intervene though, which I guess it's good.”

“Have you told Jack?” a sad note filled her voice.

“No,” he frowned, worried. “It could be nothin', at least for now. If the info I got is as worth as we suspect, we could manage to bring him back, that's what's important.”

“Yeah, let's hope it works.” She looked out the window beside her, her face changing from a frown to a smile. “Hey, if I were you I'd leave now, Hanzo is coming, and I swear I can see smoke leaving his ears.”  
  
“Oops, time to leave then!” he said, jumping out of his seat and running towards the opposite door of the kitchen.

“Hope whatever you have been doing the whole day comes out nicely, love!” Tracer shouted at him, laughing.

Running through the corridors, he took the long way to avoid Hanzo, before reaching their room. Chuckling to himself, he opened the door and went to the small kitchen inside. He was sure Hanzo could come straight to their room, and he still wanted to mock him a bit more.

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the countertop, he filled a glass with the golden liquid. He took a sip, and he was savouring it when the door opened and closed with a bang. He put the glass back in the countertop, and turned around with a smile in his face.

“Hello, darlin', how was your... _ooomps_.” he couldn't finish the phrase, Hanzo pushing him against the wall and silencing him with a rough kiss.

 _Game, set, match_ , he thought grinning, closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss. He had missed this the time he had been out, the scratch of Hanzo's beard against his, the small licks he liked to give to his lower lip before pushing his tongue inside his mouth, dragging it against his. He sighed enraptured when Hanzo bit his lower lip, the feel of his body plastered against him, keeping him in place, and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He was loving his roughness, clearly mad at him for being tempting him around the base. He moaned when Hanzo moved his hands from his shoulders to his ponytail and pulled it. He stopped kissing him then, moving back enough to look at him. Jesse opened his eyes, feeling his lips tingle at the treatment they had received, just to find Hanzo looking at him with a frown in his face.

Satisfied, he let a lazy smile spread on his face, making it bigger when Hanzo tugged harder on his hair.

“Don't "darling" me, you have been distracting me the whole day, McCree,” Hanzo murmured in a low voice against his mouth. “Jack lectured me twice, do you think it's funny?”

Considering Jesse could feel his hard cock against his thigh, yes, he did. That thought should have reflected in his face, because Hanzo wrapped the hair bow around his fingers and pulled his hair again, making him moan. He fixed his dark chocolate eyes on him, as if he was reading his thoughts.

Jesse moved his head a bit to the side, showing his neck, an unspoken invitation clear as crystal after all the time they had been together. He felt an electric wave of energy through him, as always that Hanzo's dragons were awaken, his control over them a bit broken. He put his hands in the archer's waist, grabbing and pulling the sash he had securing his kyudo-gi in place.

“Hah, no,” Hanzo pressed his cheek against him, whispering into his ear and making him shiver. “You are not walking away that easily, cowboy,” he said, licking his neck. “You knew what you were doing, showing off around, wearing my clothes,” Hanzo grunted, kissing his lobe. “That deserves some punishment after having me like this the whole day,” Hanzo thrusted his hips against his leg, his hard cock trapped between them making his mouth water. “You are not coming until you beg for my forgiveness,” and then he bit him, right in the juncture of his neck and his shoulder, knowing that was a sensitive spot of his.

Jesse bit his lips and held his breath to stop the moan that wanted to escape his mouth, feeling his legs go weak. He didn't want to give Hanzo the satisfaction, and he loved his punishments anyway, so he made his mind and decided to extend it as much as he could.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall against the wall, giving Hanzo full access to his skin, enjoying the goosebumps he was getting at the mixed sensations of having his hair pulled, a warm, wet mouth on his neck, and a strong body imprisoning him.

Hanzo moved his free hand down his body, squeezing his pec while travelling over him. Jesse opened his mouth in a silent moan when Hanzo sneaked his hand under his clothes, spreading his fingers over his stomach and playing with the fine hair there.

He could feel his cock strained in his pants and starting to leak, jumping inside them when Hanzo found his nipple and tugged at it, forcing him to shut his mouth to keep his silence. He didn't even noticed he had started to thrust his hips against Hanzo, completely gone at the sensations that were frying his brain.

It took him a moment to notice Hanzo had stopped, just to look at him with a wolfish grin that sent shivers down his spine.

“Look at you, all wrecked already,” he murmured. “But I'm not close to be done with you.” Moving back, he grabbed him by his jacket, manhandling him towards the room, Jesse happy to oblige.

Hanzo pushed him to make him fall on the bed, a whoosh escaping his lips. The archer wasted no time to straddle his hips, grabbing his hoodie and his shirt and pulling them up, but instead of taking them out completely he left his arms trapped in the sleeves, pushing them over his head.

“Seeing how much you love my hoodie, I think you should keep it on, what do you think?” he asked, lowering his head to look at him, bumping his nose against him. Hanzo had understood he was not going to give in that easily and talk back, so he was checking they were in the same page.

Jesse smiled softly at him for doing it, nodding in agreement. He'd have loved to touch Hanzo back, but he could play with this too, enjoying the feeling of trust he had on his partner to let him restrain his arms and do with him what he pleased.

“Good,” he said, putting again his angry face back. God, he loved that man.

Jesse watched him move down his body, taking out his boots and socks, his jeans and underwear following them. He felt a rush over his body, being naked under Hanzo's scrutiny when he was still fully dressed. His fattened cock leaked over his stomach now, twitching when Hanzo stopped his eyes there for a second, licking his lips unconsciously.

Hanzo's dark eyes found his looking at him. “Turn around. On your knees, but keep your arms and head on the bed,” he ordered with a deep voice that made him shiver.

Jesse obeyed quickly, enjoying his bossiness. He hide his face on the hoodie, knowing he'd have to bit the material to avoid any sound. He stood there for a few seconds, knowing Hanzo was looking at him and loving the feeling of being exposed.

He felt the bed dip under the archer's weight, suppressing a sigh when he moved his legs to spread them wider. He jumped and had to close his eyes not to moan when Hanzo, without any warning, pushed his butt cheeks to the sides and licked from his balls up to his rim.

He was starting to regret his choice, because he knew, since it had happened many times before, that he could come with only that. Hanzo was good, excellent at rimming, and he knew it. The asshole. He felt Hanzo drag his widened tongue over his hole again and again, the contrast between his warm mouth and the cooling saliva on his skin making him crazy. He bit the hoodie when Hanzo pushed tentatively the tip of his tongue inside, his legs trembling in tension when he pushed back to get more.

He felt his orgasm start to build up, and something in his posture must have changed because Hanzo noticed it too, reading his body with ease after so many times, stopping his ministrations and biting his butt cheek.

“Not yet, _darling_ ,” he said mockingly, caressing his thighs to help him relax, chuckling when he heard him sigh in frustration. He moved to the side, opening the nightstand drawer to grab something. When he considered he had lost his peak, he went back to lick him, opening him as much as he could, pushing his tongue back inside.

Jesse was lost in the sensations. His hands, still trapped inside the sleeves, were closed tight around the material, trying to control himself. He somehow felt the part against his face was wet, until he noticed it was because he was tearing up, overwhelmed at the feelings. He bit the cloth harder when he felt a lubed finger push inside him slowly, Hanzo's tongue still lavishing him.

He could not move, nor open his eyes, totally gone in the pleasure the archer was giving him. But he was sure his cock was dripping over the sheets, feeling it hard when it smacked against his stomach and probably making a mess, sending waves of pleasure all over him.

Hanzo moved back to a better position, still keeping him open, the saliva and lube running down to his balls in a cooling path. He felt him pushing two fingers inside now, stretching his rim and finding easily his prostate. Jesse pushed back seeking more, the archer stopping him placing his free hand in his hip.

He was overwhelmed, his orgasm building up again with the strokes Hanzo was giving to his prostate, his long fingers pushing inside relentlessly. His walls clenched involuntarily, squeezing Hanzo's fingers, who pulled them out again before he would come.

Feeling empty, his body trembled, endorphins running wild and making a mess of him. He was so gone he didn't notice he was turned around carefully to lie on his back. He felt the sleeves and the hoodie being taken off, two hands rubbing his fleshed hand slowly, moving his arm down and massaging it.

When he finished with that, Hanzo grabbed the other one, massaging his muscles, careful with his prosthetic, taking care of his sore shoulder as well. He still was hard, but he was focusing now in coming down of his high bliss, sighing happily when Hanzo touched his face, drying what was left of his tears.

He slowly opened his eyes, a blurry Hanzo looking at him worried. Jesse blinked a few times to clear his sight, pushing his face against the archer's hand.

“Well, what a beautiful view I have, sweetheart,” he tried to joke, his voice a bit raspy, slurring his southern accent.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked, frowning, rubbing his thumb in circles over his cheek, the other hand placed over his heart. “I talked to you but you didn’t answer. You were so gone, Jesse.”

“I'd say peachy, or at least on my way to be,” he reassured him, the shivers starting to calm down. When he was that gone he used to notice the weirdest thing, and that time he fixed his eyes in Hanzo's nose piercing. He had gotten it a while back, same with the undercut he had now, the top of his hair tied up.

Raising his hand, he run a finger down Hanzo's nose, grinning at the way he crunched it, finding it cute. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are, darlin'?” he said, running now his hand over the short hair of his undercut, Hanzo sighing at the gesture.

“A couple of seconds ago, but I will not complain,” he said, bending over to kiss him and moaning when Jesse pushed his tongue inside his mouth.

With his arms free, Jesse took the opportunity to hug Hanzo and plaster his body on top of him, loving the chuckle that escaped his lips at his eagerness. He ran his hand down his back, opening it over his butt cheek and squeezing it while pushing him down against him, thrusting his hips up and grunting at the pleasure of having his cock trapped and rubbing between them.

They just kissed and enjoyed the messy tangle of their bodies without any hurry, just touching each other. Jesse could feel the dragons moving under his hands, a warm energy making his skin tingle where they touched him. Hanzo had told him many times that he didn’t feel any harm when they moved, that he just felt warmth where they were, and that he was surprised he could feel them too. He was bussy caresing his luscious, wonderful ass when Hanzo moved his head back to look at him.

“I suppose I'm not getting an apology,” he said, watching amused how Jesse shook his head with a grin on his face.

“As if you didn't love seeing me walkin' around wearin' your clothes, sugar,” he jocked, watching him blush.

“I don't know why do I even bother,” said Hanzo rolling his eyes at him. “Then what do you expect me to do?”  
  
“Put your cock inside me,” Jesse said in a husky whisper, loving how Hanzo's pupils went impossibly wide. “And make me come so hard that I won't be able to move for hours.”

“Well, that I can do. Darling,” murmured Hanzo against his lips, calling him again by his own pet name with a sweeter voice before devouring him.

When he moved back again he got all up and out of the bed, untying the sash that secured his kyudo-gi, throwing it over his shoulder, soon followed by the jacket and his pants, his cock hard and red, making Jesse's mouth salivate at the sight.

Hanzo went over him again, both hissing at the feeling of skin against skin, unable to keep their hands out of the other. Jesse pulled out the hair bow that kept his dark hair in place, loving the sight of it falling down free and framing his face.

“I don't think I’ll ever grow tired of seein' you with your hair down, sweetheart,” he said, pulling him down to kiss. He could never grow tired of kissing him either, he was sure.

Hanzo peppered his jaw with small kisses down to his neck, lavishing the spot he had bit earlier, Jesse free now to moan. He tightened his hands in the archer’s hips when he bit him again, soon soothing his skin with his tongue. He left a trail of love bites down his chest, making a mess of him. Looking down, moving his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, he found Hanzo with his eyes glued on him, flattening his tongue over one of his nipple and licking. Jesse had to grab his cock and squeeze not to come, moaning when Hanzo kept playing with the nipple in his mouth, biting it slightly, twisting the other one with his hand. He was good with his mouth, wherever he put it in his body, and Jesse could never get enough of it.

The archer kept moving down, biting his abs, caressing his sides with his hands, warming his skin. He stopped before reaching his cock though. He looked for something on their side, finding soon the bottle of lube he had used earlier. Sitting up, he moved between his legs, Jesse surrounding him with them. He saw how he pumped some of the lube in his hand, coating his cock with it. He moved to position himself at his entrance, grabbing his shaft to help himself inside him.

Jesse gasped in pleasure when the fatted head pushed past the rim, feeling his inner walls clench over the archer's length as he pushed slowly. He grunted when Hanzo was fully in, losing no time grabbing him by the arm and plastering him against his chest, both whimpering at the change of position.

All care was lost then, they have been waiting too long for this already. Jesse kissed Hanzo as soon as he started to thrust inside him without rhythm, tightening around him and moaning, moving up a leg to change the angle and feeling as if he didn’t get enough.

Breaths intertwined, the kisses went sloppier the closer they went to their orgasms, moans and grunts filling the room. Jesse felt his cock twitch between them, the precome over his stomach making the grinding smoother.

Hanzo pistoned inside him, moving his hips enough to brush his cock against his prostate with every thrust, making him moan his name. His climax reached him hard, making him close his eyes and clench around Hanzo’s shaft, squeezing him between his arms.

He trembled in pleasure while Hanzo still thrusted inside him, a wave of blue energy exploding around them when the archer came, pushing his hips erratically through his aftershocks. Jesse kept his arms tight around him, feeling the dragons moving wild under his skin, his control lost at that moment, and loving the sensation of being able to make Hanzo that unrestrained with him.

They stood in that position until they got their breaths back, sharing caresses and lazy kisses, whispering sweet things, until the come between them became too sticky and uncomfortable. Pulling out carefully, Hanzo kissed him once more before getting up the bed, going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean themselves.

Jesse observed him with his eyes closed halfway, all his energy gone, smiling at him softly when Hanzo cleaned his chest and between his legs. He sighed happily when he covered them with the blanket and snuggled against his side, throwing his arm over him to hug him.

“I don't think I'll enjoy another mission like this,” Hanzo murmured after a while.

Jesse opened his eyes to look at him. “Me neither,” he confessed, running the back of his fingers over his cheek. “Jack's orders. “Couples should not work together”, he said. "I guess with what happened between him and Gabe... he wouldn't want to risk it.”

“It is not the same, and you know it. I will talk to him,” the archer frowned, a determination glinting in his eyes.

“That's my boy, go get him. Tomorrow,” Jesse said, pulling him even closer, making Hanzo chuckle at his touchiness.

“There is still time today.”

“No, there is not,” he said, squeezing his sculpted ass with his metallic hand and making him gasp.

“You just came,” Hanzo half protested.

“Give me a couple of hours, sweetie, and you will forget about Jack and whatever you have planned to convince him to let us work together again,” Jesse promised, kissing him.

They shared a comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts, just looking at each other and running their hands lazily over their bodies, Jesse still feeling Hanzo’s bites all over his chest.

“You don't think working together will kill... this?” Hanzo asked again.

Jesse grabbed his hand, kissing the ring there that matched his. “Sweetheart, the day I stop gettin' hot just by looking at you, wantin' to maul you right there, is the day I'll be dead. Give me a moment and I'll prove it. I'm kinda dead now.”  
  
Hanzo blushed at his words, but smiled back anyway. “Don't worry, you have three free days to make up for the weeks out.”  
  
“Mighty fine. I knew I loved you for somethin',” he murmured, his eyes closed already at his tiredness.

“I love you too,” said Hanzo, before kissing his forehead, closing his eyes too.


End file.
